


Fragment

by Murf1307



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Star Trek reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment in bed with Corbett and Ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragment

“ _Shut up…we’re by no means setting a precedent,_ ” Ed mumbled, flushing as he made the reference. He reached out and threaded his fingers in Corbett’s hair.

Corbett blushed back. “I think maybe we are.”

“Harry and Maggie,” Ed pointed out, scooching closer.

“I don’t think they’ve made it to this part,” Corbett rebutted, blushing darker.

 _This part_  being the two of them naked under a thin sheet, recently come down from a post-orgasmic haze. The window was open, warm night air making a comforter much too hot, and Ed smiled. “Really?”

Corbett smiled. “I think so.”

Ed wasn’t sure why the idea of having beaten Maggie and Harry to the punch made him so pleased with himself, but it did, and he slid his arms around Corbett’s waist.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first line of dialogue is the first line of "A Fragment Out of Time," the first slash fic (a K/S fic, to be specific) ever published.


End file.
